Let's Play A Game
by rinincali
Summary: "Hey hey Rose, why don't we play a drinking game?" That was Alfred F. Jones' suggestion to Rose Kirkland one night. He needed an excuse to drink enough to have the courage to tell her his feelings. America X Fem! England one-shot, rated M for smut. Enjoy


A tall blonde man hunched over a bar, nursing his third drink of the night. Occasionally, he would glance towards the entrance of the bar. His blue eyes would scan the room in case he might have missed whoever he was waiting for. After his routine repeated itself twice more he stopped. His face turned slightly downcast and he quickly finished the drink in front of him. He pushed his stool back from the counter and was about to stand to his feet when the bar door opened. In walked a slim girl, with green eyes and blonde hair pulled into long pigtails. She was dressed in a formal, almost military jacket, and a black skirt paired with thigh high socks and a pair of flats. She appeared out of breath as she approached the man.

"Alfred, sorry I'm so late." She said softly as she slid onto a stool.

Alfred quickly scooted his stool back.  
>"No, it's fine Rose." He assured hastily, ordering another of his drink and putting Rose's drinks on his tab.<p>

"So why did you call me out tonight anyway?" Rose asked as she settled in with her glass of scotch. She sipped it tentatively, though scotch was a favorite of hers, it was still one strong drink.

"It's just been a while, don't you think?" Alfred returned, taking a swig of beer.

"Yeah it has..."

"How have you been?"

"Mmm... Good. Things are good in my country."

"Same for me." Alfred stared forward at the condensation rolling down his beer bottle. What he really wanted to know was how SHE was, not how her people and economy was.

Alfred threw on his usual loud demeanor to try and make this sort of fun for them both.

"Hey hey Rose, why don't we play a drinking game?" He suggested enthusiastically.

Rose's face flashed red.

"That's no fair Alfred... You know I can't hold my alcohol." She protested softly, feeling embarrassed to admit it.

"Ah but see, you have an advantage!" Alfred exclaimed, holding up his beer. "This is my fourth beer."

Rose appeared skeptical for a long moment before releasing a sigh. "Fine, I have a feeling I'll regret this though."

Alfred broke out into a grin.

"Yeah! So sweet dude! Aye bro, two tequila shots and keep em coming." Alfred continued to grin as he set Rose's shot in front of her.

"Alright, rules time." Alfred said, holding up a finger. "Rule one: Before each shot, we have to say one compliment about the other person. If you can't find one, two shots." He held up a second finger. "Rule Two: If you lose, I get a kiss." Alfred let out a laugh as Rose made an appalled face.

"And what do I get if you lose?" Rose protested.

"What do you want?"

"Ummm... Oh! You have to come over & drink tea and eat dinner." Alfred's face and stomach both fell, anything but that.

Rose looked pleased with herself, hoping that Alfred would simply back out.

"Deal." Alfred beamed.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him and picked up her shot.

"I like your smile." She said before throwing her head back, downing the shot. She let out a hiss as she set the shot glass on the counter. "Your turn."

Alfred grinned and picked up his own shot. "I love your eyes." He downed his shot easily.

More compliments, more shots. Both of them were getting equally tipsy. Even with her advantage, England was failing.

"Y-you l-l-look sexy in that bomb-ger coat." Rose slurred. Her thick English accent mixed with her alcohol consumption made it very hard to understand what she said. She downed another shot and swayed in her stool. She nearly fell but then Alfred slid his arm around her waist and stabilized her. He found himself staring helplessly into her emerald pools.

"I think you're sexy all the time." He admitted, drinking down his shot. His stomach protested and he had an idea. As Rose stared at him in disbelief, he released her and fell out of his chair on purpose. "I give." He forfeited.

"Bloody right!" Rose exclaimed, a large smile gracing the face that Alfred adored ever so much.

"Let's go, tea at my house." Alfred said as he stood to his feet.

He helped her off her stool and grasped her thin hips, helping her as she stumbled along.

Soon they reached Alfred's home and made it inside without incident. Alfred walked to the kitchen, placing a kettle on the stove. Rose stumbled towards the couch, curling into a ball once there. Alfred walked into the living room, making Rose move so he could sit down. There she was again, making him want her so badly. Her eyes were studying him, looking to him to speak. However, for probably one of the first times, Alfred was at a loss for words. He couldn't focus on anything but how badly he wished to kiss her. He was drunk enough to have the balls to do it. He reached forward taking her face in his rough, war worn hands. He caressed her skin, staring straight into her emerald orbs.

"Alfred..." She murmured softly, appearing confused.

Alfred tilted his head slightly and lowered himself, closing his eyes as his lips met hers. Rose felt tense in his arms for a few seconds but slowly she began to relax and she opened her mouth to meet his kisses. He cradled her face in his hands, enjoying the moment. Finally they broke the connection and found one another speechless. Alfred was the first to speak.

"Rose. I love you, and I have for so long it is ridiculous. I never had the courage to tell you... Some hero, right?"

Rose was painfully silent before finally speaking. "I guess even heroes need liquid courage to say how they feel." She laughed softly before her face softened and became more serious. She removed his hands from her face and laced her fingers with his.

"Alfred, I love you too. I just thought that you wouldn't like me like that. I thought you liked exotic girls, not bloody old England." She murmured softly, admitting her insecurities.

"I'll take a bloody Brit before an exotic girl any day. Especially THIS bloody Brit." Alfred replied, leaning in again to peck her lips softly.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing her again with more passion. She released his hands and ran her fingers through his silky blonde hair. Their bodies slowly made their way farther down on the couch, until Alfred was holding himself up above her.

"Bed." Rose whispered between their didn't have to be told twice. He scooped her up into his arms, glancing at his path before kissing her again and making his way to his bedroom. He set Rose on his bed, shedding his coat and boots. Rose moved to take her coat off, but Alfred stopped her, unbuttoning it himself before slowly sliding it off her shoulders. He kissed at her shoulders as he ran a hand under her thin camisole tank. He relished her smooth, pale skin beneath his fingers. He felt her small fingers reaching for him and felt his belt come undone. He kissed up her neck as she pulled his pants down and ran her hands over his toned stomach. She pulled his shirt over his head and he reconnected their lips heatedly.

After minutes of passionate kissing, Alfred pulled away to breathe. He had an idea and wished to please Rose in a way Francis had told him about, dirty bastard. But now he was glad Francis had told him. He slid off the edge of the bed, kissing down her body as he did. He reached her thighs and took one of her socks between his teeth. He slowly dragged it down her thin leg, just past her knee. He repeated with the other before kissing her inner thigh. He kissed up until he reached her panties took the top of those in his teeth as well. He pulled them down and out of his way. He trailed kissed back up and glanced up at her face with a mischievous look.

"Alfred, what are you- OH." Rose felt her body had been set on fire as she felt Alfred run his tongue from her opening to her clit.

She reached, her hands finding his silky hair as she moaned her approval. He teased her bundle of nerves with an expertise he shouldn't have had and Rose couldn't get enough. Alfred smirked at her moans and slowly added a finger into the mix, then another. Rose clenched her feet in pleasure as he dug both fingers deep. Suddenly, her vision flashed white as he scissored her and continued to tease her with his tongue. She moaned, squirmed and said his name, begging for more. There was a pressure at the base of Rose's spine while Alfred felt all of his blood rushing downwards. Alfred added a third finger and Rose could hardly stand it. Her hand grasped his hair tightly as he sucked on her clit.

"Alfred... I-I'm!" She stammered desperately, letting out a groan as she felt the pressure release.

Alfred raised his head as he pumped his three fingers to help her ride out her climax. While she came down to earth, Alfred removed his fingers, licking them deviously. Rose was turned back on in an instant. Alfred raised himself up again, removing her skirt, tank, and bra quickly. He kissed her breasts, leaving marks before taking her nipple in his mouth. Rose squeaked as he held her mounds in his hands, massaging them. Finally it was getting to be too much and Rose slid his boxers off. She took him in her hand and began to run it up and down the shaft. Alfred lost his concentration and groaned gruffly. He rolled his hips towards her as she squeezed and pumped, extending him even farther. He let out another groan as he already felt the pressure building.

"I can't take it anymore." He growled, positioning his hips so he was level with her opening. He slowly rolled his hips forward, entering her.

She was so warm and tight and it felt so good. Rose whimpered in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he fully immersed himself before pulling out again. Centuries of pent up sexual tension was about to get a workout. Alfred thrusted in this time, causing Rose to gasp loudly while raising her hips, taking him as deep as possible. Alfred began to establish a rhythm and Rose met his movements, the pressure beginning to build again. They continued their rhythm before Rose felt herself getting close.

"Faster." She cried in ecstasy, lifting her hips as Alfred's pace picked up furiously.

She moaned with each thrust, squirming as her eyes nearly rolled back into her head.

"I'm-" A moan cut her words. "Close." She gasped. Alfred continued his fast pace, feeling his own climax looming.

"Me too." He said breathlessly.

"Come with me." He whispered in her ear.

Rose was a fan of dirty talk and felt her climax even closer. Alfred suddenly hit a spot that almost caused her to come right then.

"T-There." She moaned loudly. Alfred pounded into her, hitting the spot she liked over and over.

Rose clenched her feet as her body became rigid in ecstasy. She let out a strangled scream as she came all around him. Her walls clamped down and seeing her release turned him on. As her juices milked his strokes he felt himself come with her. Rose felt his hot release course through her body as she came a third time. Alfred continued to hit the one spot that was making her brain stop. Alfred was amazed as she came around him for a third time and he felt himself swell yet again. Since they were still ready for action, he decided to change things up. He slowed his rhythm before pulling out completely. Rose whimpered when he pulled out, still wanting more.

"Get on your knees." He instructed softly, helping her up so she was on her hands and knees. He teased her entrance until she begged for him to get back in. He complied, joining them as she began to rock back and forth.

"Ohhhh shit." Rose breathed, focusing on her balance and rhythm.

She was so close already, Alfred seemed to have that effect on her. Alfred came first this time, shooting another load as she moaned loudly and her body tensed. Alfred rode his climax, slowing down to a torturous pace. Rose wanted him to speed up until he hit a spot that made her breath hitch. The slow in and out strokes drove her crazy but did the job. Next thing she knew she was coming for the fourth time. In the background, they could hear the kettle finally whistling as they came together. Rose's release was swift, bucking her hips against Alfred as he took advantage of her climax. He came for the last time with a loud groan.

Finally, Alfred pulled out and Rose flopped forward, her backside completely open to him. He lowered his head and began to clean their combined juices off of her with his tongue.

"I can't do anymore Alfred." She pleaded desperately, feeling his tongue on a sensitive spot.

Four orgasms was enough for one session of sex. Alfred raised his head and wiped his mouth with a smile as he slowly made his way beside his lover.

"So, how about that tea?" He laughed.

"Tea isn't even in my brain right now."

"Then what is?" Alfred's arms made their way around her waist as he kissed her bare back.

"The thought that you made me climax FOUR times." She returned.

"Amazing, aren't I?" He teased.

Rose laughed softly and reached up, smacking his face gently.

"I love you." Rose whispered, kissing him softly.

"I love you too." Alfred returned, kissing her back.

They both let out yawns and Alfred was ready to simply lay there and cuddle. But he had to remove the kettle.

"I'll be right back." He said softly, disappearing only to return quickly, back to his same clinginess to England.

"I guess even Heroes need some liquid courage, right Alfred?" Rose teased.

"That's exactly right." Alfred returned, laughing happily as he pulled her closer. "Even heroes."


End file.
